


Weekly Angels

by HanakoAkibara15



Category: Lucifer (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angels, Bangtan mostly go by their Week Names, Crossover, Cute Park Jimin, Demons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Jimin hates shirts, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lucifer is going soft thanks to Bangtan, M/M, Please don't get too confused, Protective Bangtan Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanakoAkibara15/pseuds/HanakoAkibara15
Summary: Father finally decides to do something good, and sends Monday (Namjoon), Tuesday (Seokjin), Wednesday (Jungkook), Thursday (Jimin), Friday (Taehyung), Saturday (Hoseok) and Sunday (Yoongi) to protect Lucifer.Sh*t goes down.Now, Lux has a rival -> One that is stealing its customers, and Lucifer is reunited with 7 more of his brothers.How will Chloe react to the nuisances that are the Weekly Angels?





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Monday - Namjoon  
> Tuesday - Seokjin  
> Wednesday - Jungkook  
> Thursday - Jimin  
> Friday - Taehyung  
> Saturday - Hoseok  
> Sunday - Yoongi

Monday stood before Father, back straight, hands by his sides, head up, wings out, eyes anywhere but his father’s own.

“And how, exactly, do you plan on using this knowledge, Monday?”

Monday couldn’t help but flinch when Father said his name, even if he wasn’t being scolded.

“Father, I assure you, no harm will come to Lucifer,” Monday told Father. “Even though he is vulnerable, mortality wise, when around the human detective girl, we have a plan for his protection.”

“He’s arrogant, overconfident and reckless,” Father told his son. “Be careful, be observant, be strong.”

“When am I not?” Monday answered, a smirk tugging at his plump lips.

Father let out a chuckle.

“Good luck, Monday,” he dismissed.

Monday gave a 90º bow, then left his Father’s haven without the usual hesitation.

He went straight back to Earth, the mortal world, where he had left 6 of his brothers.

 

“We have to protect _Lucifer_?” Tuesday asked incredulously. “Father wants us to protect _Lucifer_?!”

“Yes,” Monday confirmed bluntly.

“Oh my, God,” Friday breathed, practically vibrating in excitement. “We haven’t seen brother in years! Thank you, Father! I will do my best!”

Sunday rolled his eyes at his brothers, before closing them again and flopping back down onto the couch.

“This whole situation is fucking exhausting,” he groaned.

The other angels ignored his complaints.

“Where does he live?” Wednesday asked, finally looking up from his phone. “He has a nightclub, right? And he lives there? Where is it?”

“LA,” Monday supplies. “He owns Lux nightclub in LA, and lives in the penthouse upstairs.”

“We get to go to LA!” Thursday screeches in excitement.

Sunday growls at the volume of his younger brother’s voice, reaching out and latching his arms around Thursday’s waist, before dragging the smaller angel’s form onto the couch with him.

Another high-pitched squeal – this one of protest – escaped Thursday’s throat, but he was soon quiet, as Sunday willed him to sleep.

“Sunday’s right, everyone,” Monday announces in a leaderly tone. “We leave tomorrow morning, get some sleep.”


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin/Thursday is so cute, he kills me on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday - Namjoon  
> Tuesday - Seokjin  
> Wednesday - Jungkook  
> Thursday - Jimin  
> Friday - Taehyung  
> Saturday - Hoseok  
> Sunday - Yoongi

~ ARRIVAL IN LA – BECAUSE I DIDN’T WRITE THE WAKE UP/PACKING SCENE ~

It was a common occurrence, seeing Thursday walk around in public without a shirt on. His brothers had accepted that they couldn’t get him to put one on, and no one protested about seeing such a beautiful man’s body. He was dressed in the usual today, skin-tight, black leather pants, a black leather jacket – stolen from Sunday’s wardrobe – and a red snap-back hat, along with black dress shoes and his cross necklace. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and his luscious, kissable lips were coated in a thin layer of red gloss.

Both men and women walking past were practically drooling at the sight of him.

He basked in the attention, while his brothers merely shook their heads knowingly and kept walking.

They too were just as beautiful as Thursday, they were just less willing to show themselves off than he was.

Getting through the airport security was a breeze, none of them getting stopped for any reason. They were quick to get their belongings, and made their way toward the exit.

People were staring, but they were entirely used to that.

“Hello!” Friday greeted their driver enthusiastically, shaking the smaller man’s hand so violently he thought his arm might fall off. “Thank you for giving us a ride! I didn’t want to walk.”

Once the over-excited young man had let go of the driver’s hand, the said driver looked down at his own poster card, then back at the 7 men before him.

“You guys are ‘Weekly Angel’?” he asked them.

“That we are,” Monday answered. “It’s nice to meet you sir, thank you for serving us.”

The strange way the tall man worded his thanks disturbed the driver, but he was quick to brush it aside and get back to work.

“My name is Joseph,” he introduced himself. “If you will follow me, I will show you lovely young men to the van.”

 

~ A MONTH LATER – AT O!RUL82 ~

Thursday sat on one of the bar stools he had picked out himself. The decorating of his and his brothers’ new club, O!RUL82, had finished last night. They had yet to confront Lucifer, and now Thursday was bored.

Tuesday looked up from where he was polishing a wine glass that had gotten a single speck of dust of it.

“Thursday, go find Lucifer,” the oldest in their group said to the third youngest.

Thursday looked up when he heard the words, eyes wide.

“I can tell you are bored,” Tuesday explained. “Go find him, baby.”

Thursday jumped down from his seat, eager excitement coursing through his small, yet buff body.

“Bye!” he shouted over his shoulder, running out the door while shoving his phone and wallet into his pocket. “I’ll pray when I find him!”

“Have fun!” Tuesday called after him. “Try not to crash your car!”

Thursday’s giggle echoed after him, reaching Tuesday’s ears and making the older angel smile.

“You know for a fact that he isn’t going to take the car,” a voice came from behind Tuesday.

“I know, but it was worth reminding him,” Tuesday replied, gently setting the glass back in its spot, before turning around to face the newcomer. “I do the same to you, Monday.”

Monday grinned at this, dimples popping out. Tuesday draped his arms on Monday’s shoulder and the younger, but taller man grabbed him by the hips and pulled their bodies flush up against each other.

Many of their siblings were against their relationship, claiming it was disgusting for siblings to be in love in a romantic way. But they didn’t care, neither did Father.

“Where are the others?” Tuesday asked, their faces barely an inch apart.

“Don’t know, nor do I care,” Monday huffed, his voice laced with desire.

 

It only took Thursday a few minutes to get a feel of his estranged brother’s aura. His wings beat faster when he locked onto it. He was often nicknamed ‘Sniffer Dog’ because of his unnatural ability to track down other immortal beings, whether they be other angels, demons, or escaped souls.

He quickly found a safe place to land, out of site. He had no idea why, but his older brother was currently at a crime scene in the middle of a parking lot. Police men, women and cars littered the landscape, but he was still able to spot his beloved brother.

Making his way out of the alleyway, he re-donned his fluffy white, black silk lined fur coat. It was one of the few items of clothing he owned that didn’t accommodate for his wings.

No one notice him until he was about three feet away from Lucifer’s back. A tanned man had turned around just in time to see him jump and attach himself to Lucifer. The momentum almost knocked them both to the ground, but his older brother managed to stay standing.

“Big brother!” Thursday shouted, right into the taller man’s ear. “I missed you so much!”

Thursday could feel the surprise coming off Lucifer in thick waves.

“Minnie?” Lucifer asked, even though he knew 100% who was hanging off his back. “Let go, I can’t breathe.”

Thursday did as his big brother asked, dropping back down to the ground and stepping in front of Lucifer so he could look at his face.

And Lucifer was met with the adorable, signature eye-smile of his little brother.

“Why are you here?” he asked, shocked.

“To see you, of course!” Thursday answered matter of factly, holding one of Lucifer’s hands in both of his own as he jumped up and down, beaming. “All 7 of us are here! Papa sent us to visit you. Monday met with him in person!”

At this moment, someone to Thursday’s left cleared their throat. Both angels looked over at the blonde woman, who was staring at them in confusion.


End file.
